Te protegeré capitulo 4
by princessAlely
Summary: actualizacion del capitulo


Esa Habitación en la que estaba solo se encontraba Sammy tomando la mano de su hermana que dormía profundamente.

- Serena... por favor despierta... tonta... no me hagas esto - Decía preocupado.

La rubia reposaba en esa cama totalmente alejada de la realidad.  
Sammy no se movía de su lado, se le sentó a su lado y le contaba las cosas que había pasado en el instituto mientras ella luchaba con el enemigo protegiendo el hospital.

Pasaron 1 hs y su hermano cayó rendido por el sueño recostado al lado de su hermana en la misma cama, sus cabezas chocaban.  
El ruido de la puerta cerrándose despertó al menor, Darien le tomó el hombro

- Sammy, mejor vete a descansar, yo me quedo.

- Hai... arigato!

La puerta se había cerrado y solo Darien quedo allí; la miraba como dormía, su rostro ese mismo que aquella vez en Tokio de Cristal cuando la neo reina Serena descansaba en su profundo sueño tratando de proteger con lo último que le quedaba a su pueblo. Le rozó la mejilla y le dio un tierno beso para luego arrodillarse ante ella...

- Serena... - acercándose a su oído - mi princesa despierta . Sabes que me moriría si te pierdo, te perdí una vez y no quiero nuevamente perderte. Te pido, te lo ruego no me dejes solo y despierta para luego irnos juntos- se reía - a pedirle la mano a tu padre y si el no me la da porque dice que soy muy mayor para tí, entonces te raptaría para estar juntos siempre. - una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla - tenemos un futuro mi reina, un futuro donde tendremos a la pequeña dama con nosotros, a Rini a nuestra hija.

Mientras le hablaba sus manos viajaban por el rostro de Serena, su pelo arreglandoselo y sacando esos mechones juguetones de su rostro angelical.

- Están tus amigas esperando fuera de la habitación para que les diga que despertaste, imaginate Rei que está caminando por las paredes ... tu... realmente... porque nos preocupas asi - apretándole la mano para llevarla a su pecho - TE AMO, POR FAVOR ABRE TUS OJOS, TUS BELLOS OJOS QUE ME CAUTIVARON!

Fuera de la habitación estaban las chicas que esperaban la noticia de Darien o de Sammy, a lo lejos pudieron verlo y fueron corriendo a donde Él estaba.

- Sammy... como esta - Decía la rubia de cabellos largos

- No despierta - dijo a secas

Las demás no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando de la boca de su hermano; su amiga la que es llorona, chiquilina y por otro lado la que defiende la galaxia con su vida ahora esta dormida.

Sammy se dirigio a la caferería donde quería estar solo un momento, ahora como le diría a sus padres lo de Serena que no tenía ninguna explicación de ser.

- ¿Podremos despertarla usando nuestros poderes? - decía Lita agarrada de brazos

- No lo se. - cabizbaja decía la pelinegra - pero habrá que intentarlo.

Setsuna entendió a la perfección lo que tramaban y fue al encuentro de las demás para intentar despertarla de su letargo.

-

En otro lugar del oscuro planeta...

X : Mi Señor al que has mandado ha fallado - haciendo una reverencia de respeto.

El que estaba sentado en el trono tenía la mirada más oscura y perversa de todas. A su derecha estaba otro joven vestido de general que miraba atentamente los movimientos de sus subordinados.

General: Veo que no se puede mandar a realizar un buen trabajo.

En el otro extremo del gran salón hacía entrada otro joven riéndose de cabellos largos color celeste, en su mano derecha tenía una flauta ...

General II: Si quieres que hagan bien el trabajo, hazlo tu mismo.

X: ¿No tienes nada que hacer? - mirándolo con odio

" Es suficiente con sus ineptitudes"

Los demás hicieron silencio al escuchar esas frías palabras.

"Sailor moon no es más que una ficha en mi tablero a la que moveré a mi gusto...jajajaja".

General I: Mi Señor, acaso no destruiremos su existencia para gobernar

"Dejemos que las demás sailors sufran un poco más por su amiga - sacando de la nada una bola de energía parecida a una gota de agua en la que se veía a la princesa dormida - quiero admirar un poco más su hermosura a la que aplastaré con mis propias manos".

"General organice el primer ataque, quiero ver a que poderes nos enfrentamos"

Si! - dijeron al unísono.

" Serena, duerme mi Serena que nos veremos muy pronto"

-

Haruka: ¿Están seguras que funcionará?

Rei: Solo lo haremos para saber si despertará.

Mina: Chicas, ahora más que nunca después de ese ataque tenemos que protegerla y si no despierta me quedaré haciendo guardia para protegerla no a la princesa, sino a mi amiga Serena.

Setsuna: Vamos adentro y hagamos-lo.

Si - contestaron.

Darien estaba mirando fuera hacia el parque recordando esa noche que ella estaba haciendo guardia, cuando se había sentado en aquél banco en la azotea con sus cabellos al viento; el la estaba observando de lejos admirando su belleza.

- Darien -

- Si - mirando detrás suyo a un grupo de mujeres reunidas.

- Trataremos que Serena despierte con nuestros poderes - decía Michiru

- Entiendo, pero...- mirando a su hermosa dama - y si no funciona.

- Lo intentaremos Darien solo ayúdanos - con una mano en el hombro Amy decía con confianza.

Las chicas se pusieron en semicírculo y extendiendo su mano derecha invocaban el poder de sus cristales guardianes. Una luz se hizo presente en aquella habitación iluminando todo. Cada rayo de luz penetró en el pecho de la rubia más bien al cristal de plata.

- Serena... vamos amor... - sosteniendo la mano de ella para que el pelinegro con la mano que le quedaba libre sacó el cristal dorado y lo acercó al Cristal de Plata - Despierta

Una luz encegueció a todos los que estaba allí...

Cuando pudieron abrir sus ojos algunas cayeron de rodillas al encontrar a Serena dormida sin abrir sus ojos.

- Lo intentamos - dijo Lita apretando sus puños

- Tendremos que esperar - Rei

Las demás no dijeron nada a los comentarios solo arreglaron para montar guardia para que nada le pase.


End file.
